


Untitled

by ghyst alae (Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud)



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Demisexuality, M/M, So yeah we're all screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud/pseuds/ghyst%20alae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://ghyst-alae.tumblr.com/post/106377420014/laundromatic-otpprompts-imagine-your-otp</p><p>OTPprompts: Imagine your OTP having a long distance relationship, but neither know they live in alternate universes until they decide to meet for the first time and they aren’t there at each other’s airports.</p><p>This works too well for these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> Tumblr is an absolute bastard and won't stop skypeing with my muse  
> this, along with another story i've got plotting away in the backfolds of my mind, are why i've been so shitty about updating Magical Madness  
> (Btw, Will Grayson, Will Grayson kinda inspired this a bit too. Those who have read will catch small references here and there as we go along)

  **Welcome, GRAYSCALESKIES to GuyChat, the anonymous chat just for guys.**

This is the absolute shittiest idea I’ve ever had.

 

**_You and ARROWACE have:_ boredom, life, _and_ problems _in common_**

****

Seriously, I have, and _live_ , bad ideas every day of my life. _I know them well._

GRAYSCALESKIES: sup

_ARROWACE: nm u?_

 

But I’m bored and can’t patrol because I got my damn leg broken and this is the only decently formatted anonymous chatroom I can find.

GRAYSCALESKIES: same

GRAYSCALESKIES: my night life kinda took a dive and here i am

_ARROWACE: wow we must be twins_

GRAYSCALESKIES: nuts

_ARROWACE: what nightlife did you used to have_

GRAYSCALESKIES: just the usual clubbing scene

_ARROWACE: heh, i wish_

_ARROWACE: im just doing the usual right here_

GRAYSCALESKIES: ah the internet

_ARROWACE: my one true love_

GRAYSCALESKIES: aw are you sure?

_ARROWACE: why do you ask_

GRAYSCALESKIES: no reason

GRAYSCALESKIES: curiosity i guess

_ARROWACE:  that’s reasonable_

_ARROWACE: was in a relationship but it didn’t work out_

GRAYSCALESKIES: ah I know the feeling

_ARROWACE:  we didn’t fit, me and him_

GRAYSCALESKIES: him?

_ARROWACE:  yeah, got a problem?_

GRAYSCALESKIES: nah you bi or gay or what?

_ARROWACE:  bi_

_ARROWACE: wbu?_

GRAYSCALESKIES: demi

_ARROWACE:  that’s the one where you have to, like, know the person first, right?_

GRAYSCALESKIES: holy shit you just made my day

GRAYSCALESKIES: seriously, nobody knows what the hell it is

_ARROWACE:  had a girlfriend who was exploring once_

_ARROWACE: helped her do research and figure shit out_

GRAYSCALESKIES: thanks

_ARROWACE:  not a prob_

I hear someone, probably Alfred, walking down the hall. He wouldn’t be very pleased to know I was staying up this late. Especially while injured.

 

GRAYSCALESKIES: hey i gotta go

_ARROWACE:  damn, you were fun_

GRAYSCALESKIES: i can probably talk tomorrow, around like 3

_ARROWACE:  seriously?_

GRAYSCALESKIES: yeah sure, you seem cool

_ARROWACE:  how about the tag ‘alien invasion’_

GRAYSCALESKIES: yeah no

GRAYSCALESKIES: that tag is pretty well spoken for

_ARROWACE:  do i want to know_

GRAYSCALESKIES: do you want to throw up?

_ARROWACE:  killer care bears_

GRAYSCALESKIES: why the hell not

_ARROWACE:  see you then_

GRAYSCALESKIES: yup

 

And I shut my computer.

This ARROWACE guy seems pretty cool.

I look forward to chatting with him tomorrow.

It even takes the edge off my ache to patrol.


End file.
